<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KT】紙飛機(完) by Domotowasabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580846">【KT】紙飛機(完)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi'>Domotowasabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>明星堂本光一 x 普通粉絲堂本剛</p><p>兩人的關係像是負載著夢想希望翱翔，<br/>卻又脆弱的像是下一秒就墜毀的紙飛機。</p><p>能飛多遠？飛向哪裡？<br/>誰也無法保證。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>便利超商販售的透明傘在突然下起雨的晚間發揮作用，堂本剛踏著輕快的步伐往公寓走，左手提的塑膠袋裡面裝了各種新出口味的泡麵，以及買兩瓶有優惠的十六茶。</p><p>原本應該是回家後打開塑膠袋將泡麵擺好，等到洗完澡後出來慎重挑選晚餐要吃哪個口味，卻在發現坐靠在公寓門口全身溼漉漉的人後打亂計畫。</p><p> </p><p>「唔......」</p><p>堂本剛想當作沒看見那人，偏偏那人在他經過時發出悶哼聲、緩慢的肢體伸展動作差點整個人滑入旁邊花叢裡。</p><p>「喂！沒事吧？」</p><p>放開塑膠袋的手立刻抓住那人傾斜的肩頭，突然聞到一股酒味飄來，堂本剛微蹙眉頭，心想該不會是同棟公寓的哪個住戶喝醉了倒在這裡。</p><p>「嗯......」</p><p>那人含糊應聲，頭髮因被雨水打濕而凌亂貼在臉龐上，卻掩飾不了那人姣好的面容。<br/>堂本剛在把人抓回原位後盯著對方臉龐發愣、稀哩嘩啦的雨聲瞬間轉為靜音模式，接著他聽見自己鼓噪的心跳在耳邊迴盪，一股熱氣從脖頸處攀升至頭頂。</p><p>「你...還好嗎？」</p><p>最後從嘴裡吐出的話語太過笨拙，堂本剛恨不得咬掉舌頭重新發問，但他雙唇顫抖的不成樣子，打結的腦袋裡搜索不出其他更好的詞彙組成句子，只能維持彎著腰凝視那人的姿勢。</p><p>「冷...」</p><p>「不介意的話，要不要先到我家？」<br/>--<br/>把人扛進家門後堂本剛就後悔了，先把人放在玄關處靠著牆，自己去浴室拿出大條浴巾再把人嚴實裹緊。</p><p>「哈啾──」暖氣流通房間前那人打了幾個大大的噴嚏，又差點順著牆滑倒在地。</p><p>堂本剛來不及穿上室內拖鞋，整個人身上也被雨打濕了一部份，卻顧不得自己處境、忙進忙出為了倒在玄關的那名男子。</p><p>那人太像了，太像自己憧憬的童年偶像，現今在演藝圈佔有一席之地的明星、最近獲得菊田一夫演劇賞的舞台劇座長『堂本光一』。</p><p>「請喝茶、」將煮好的熱茶遞給在玄關蹙眉閉眼的人，堂本剛還來不及說出燙那人便接過茶杯往嘴裡送，下場就是燙到嘴「...很燙的...」</p><p>被茶燙到後那人顯然清醒許多，揉了揉有些血絲的眼睛，想看清楚對自己說話的人長什麼樣子，卻似乎無法對焦般晃動頭部不停瞇眼、張大眼睛。</p><p>「這裡是哪裡？」長時間沒喝水滋潤喉嚨，此時發出的聲音不只乾啞還很吃力，甚至一度有卡痰的感覺。</p><p>「我家。」</p><p>那人喝了口熱茶，記取教訓這次有先吹涼才小口小口喝，讓緊澀的喉嚨得以舒緩。</p><p>「喔。」</p><p>「你怎麼會在我家樓下？」</p><p>「你知道我是誰？」</p><p>堂本剛內心小算盤飛快撥動，如果他真的是自己憧憬的偶像，坦白告訴他知道會不會失去難得相處的機會？但如果說不知道，這國民知名度高達80%以上的明星會不會覺得自己在唬弄他？</p><p>「你知道，我是誰嗎？」</p><p>「噫？」正當堂本剛天人交戰時，那人再次問了句，只是這次的問句斷句似乎有些不同。</p><p>「嘶──」那人手放到後腦勺揉兩下，似乎感覺的痛而發出抽氣聲，好看的眉毛皺在一起。</p><p>「你、不記得、了嗎？」</p><p>這種偶像劇情節的劇情，該不會真的上演了吧？</p><p>內心既是期待又焦慮，堂本剛忍不住用手抓住衣襬邊緣攪握，耳裡聽見從自己嘴裡傳出乾巴巴的聲音，雙眼緊盯那人的臉部反應。</p><p>「嗯...不記得。」</p><p>那人被茶燙腫的唇稍微噘起，美麗的深色眼眸是一片迷茫，目光一瞬也不瞬落入堂本剛眼裡，似乎等著堂本剛能給予想要答案。</p><p>「你是堂本光一。」</p><p>「喔...那你呢？」那人被叫做堂本光一沒有任何反感，下一秒像是想起什麼再次開口。</p><p>「我叫...」一股異樣的感覺滑過心頭，與憧憬的偶像同姓這件事情原本讓堂本剛充滿喜悅，現在卻有點羞赧「堂本剛。」</p><p>「堂本，剛。」</p><p>堂本光一若有所思般，反覆唸誦最後的三個音節，再次對上堂本剛眼眸時滿臉喜悅，從地上站在堂本剛面前用手抓住那圓肩欣喜搖晃。</p><p>「你是我另一半吧！」</p><p>堂本剛小臉漲紅、反應過來立刻撥開堂本光一搭在肩上的手，頭也不回的小跑步衝入臥室，然後打開浴室門躲了進去。</p><p>「呵。」</p><p>還在玄關的堂本光一望著空蕩蕩的雙手，上面還有堂本剛的殘留體溫。回想堂本剛的神情，小臉由白轉紅、嘴角想笑又不敢笑的克制，很是可愛。<br/>--<br/>躲入浴室後的堂本剛索性開始洗澡，自己也被雨淋濕這件事情忘得一乾二淨，還是站在浴室發呆突然冷了下才想起來，趕緊沖個熱水澡就要出去面對疑似失憶的堂本光一，卻又縮回腳部重回浴室把浴缸洗一洗放滿熱水。</p><p>喜歡泡澡的堂本剛自然有許多泡澡劑，他挑選預防感冒的薑汁橘子口味，把浴缸染成暖呼呼的橙色。</p><p>「你，進去洗澡。」</p><p>整個人像蒸好出籠的包子般，堂本剛白嫩的臉龐此時紅撲撲，全身散發熱氣，一手扶著披在頭頂的毛巾擦拭濕髮。</p><p>「好。」堂本光一很乾脆的走進浴室，正當堂本剛想說能鬆口氣緩緩，浴室門又被打開，探出赤裸的上半身對著堂本剛笑了笑。</p><p>「那個、衣服...」</p><p>「我等等放浴室門口！你快進去！」</p><p>堂本剛整個人從沙發上彈起，視線緊盯著堂本光一壯碩的胸肌，揮舞雙手示意堂本光一快進去。待堂本光一關上門後用力抓了抓耳朵想舒緩燒熱感，堂本剛不敢相信自己竟然會對憧憬的偶像，喔不，是一名男子有反應。</p><p>從衣櫃裡拿出有點厚度的白色睡衣摺好放在籃子裡擺在浴室門口，堂本剛把頭髮吹乾後肚子開始餓了，走到玄關找尋被自己遺棄的超商塑膠袋，也不知道堂本光一介不介意吃泡麵，多買一瓶的十六茶倒是派上用場，可以分給他。</p><p> </p><p>「好香喔...」</p><p>突然一個熱烘烘的氣息從身後環抱住自己，堂本剛拿筷子攪動鍋裡泡麵的手停頓半空，下一秒被堂本光一握住手繼續攪動泡麵。</p><p>「麵會糊的...」</p><p>糊了！早就糊了！堂本剛的內心糊成一片！大腦也糊成一片！整個人都糊成一片了！</p><p>「那個、光一、」</p><p>「嗯？剛？」</p><p>慘了，慵懶的語氣在耳邊繚繞使耳朵又開始發熱了。</p><p>「耳朵怎麼了？」見堂本剛反射性舉起左手拉扯耳廓，堂本光一瞧了眼紅透的耳朵，裝作不知情關心發問。</p><p>「沒，覺得有點癢。」</p><p>堂本光一每在耳邊說一句話，堂本剛的內心就一陣蕩漾，這種狀況不太對，必須盡快拉開距離。</p><p>「光一、」</p><p>「麵好了！」</p><p>身後溫暖的懷抱離開了，電磁爐的電源被關上，堂本光一走到堂本剛身邊接過煮麵的工作，把鍋子直接從電磁爐上移開，手握鍋柄大步往臥室裡的小桌子走去。</p><p>「剛，有沒有墊子？」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>堂本剛這才發現整鍋被端走，堂本光一端著鍋子站在桌前等，趕緊從櫃子裡找出墊子拿過去。</p><p>「好香喔～我要開動、」</p><p>「等等！」</p><p>見堂本光一拿著筷子就要夾起麵條往嘴裡塞，堂本剛眼明手快阻擋，始終溫順的人突然散發淡淡殺氣。</p><p>「我去拿碗來裝。」</p><p>堂本光一看向被拍紅的手背，乖乖放下手中筷子，裝乖巧坐在桌前等堂本剛拿回兩副碗筷。</p><p>「直接吃不就好了...」</p><p>「嗯？！」</p><p>邊把麵夾入碗中，堂本剛圓眸一瞪，堂本光一垂下頭不敢直視。</p><p>對堂本剛而言，生活必須有儀式感，就著鍋子吃飯這件事情實在太難以想像，如果自己變成那樣的人，人生就不再精緻、變成庸俗的普通大叔了啊。</p><p>兩人沉默吃著晚餐，堂本剛不時用眼角餘光觀察堂本光一表情，只見堂本光一面無表情大口吃著烏龍麵，偶爾夾起豆皮咬一口，小口輕啜湯汁。</p><p>今晚煮的泡麵是平時家裡備著的【日清】咚兵衛豆皮烏龍麵，關西口味。</p><p>「要喝嗎？」</p><p>想起放在廚房的十六茶，忘了放進冰箱，瓶身掛滿水珠已經變成常溫。</p><p>「好。」</p><p>堂本光一接過寶特瓶，用力扭開瓶蓋，仰起頭大口大口灌下。堂本剛的目光無意停留在那上下滑動的喉結，只是仰起的脖子線條太美，忍不住想多看幾眼。</p><p>「剛，拿來。」</p><p>堂本光一的聲音傳入耳裡喚醒堂本剛，這才回過神對上堂本光一的目光，堂本光一似乎誤會以為自己轉不開瓶蓋，見堂本剛沒反應便伸手將寶特瓶拿過去，兩三下就轉開瓶蓋遞回給堂本剛。</p><p>「謝謝...」</p><p>接過寶特瓶堂本剛原本還想拿杯子裝，後來決定學堂本光一大口灌，還差點嗆到。</p><p>「吃好飽～」堂本光一站起身轉動腰部活動筋骨，順便把桌上的空碗跟鍋子收拾乾淨，逕自踏入廚房沖洗起餐具。</p><p>堂本剛還在恍惚當中，有點不可思議又有點詭譎，該不會是什麼密錄攝影機的節目吧？！</p><p>趕緊觀察四周確定家具沒被動過的痕跡，平時放在床頭邊的書籍也是維持原位，站在窗邊看著外面依舊下雨，通往陽台的門是鎖上的。</p><p>「在看什麼？」</p><p>又是熱烘烘的氣息靠近，只是這次停留在半步之外便沒上前，這樣微妙的距離有點討厭。</p><p>「看雨下的大不大。」</p><p>趕緊拉上窗簾，外面的磅礡大雨把屋內的人們與世隔絕，現在只能聽見自己的心跳聲，以及身後人的均勻呼吸聲。</p><p>「那個，光一睡床上吧。」吃飽後有點疲倦，加上稍早扛堂本光一回家花了不少體力，堂本剛有些疲憊了。</p><p>他指著床鋪要堂本光一睡上去，自己則從衣櫥裡拿出備用的棉被寢具，收起剛才用餐的小桌，把棉被寢具鋪在地上後鑽進去。</p><p>「我們不一起睡嗎？」</p><p>「嗯，不一起睡。」</p><p>「為什麼？我們不是、」</p><p>「不是喔...」窩在棉被裡開始接受夢鄉的召喚，堂本剛神智有些模糊，嘴唇微微噘起，含糊回應著堂本光一「我們不是...」</p><p>不久聽見堂本剛平穩的呼吸聲，堂本光一唇角勾起一抹微笑。</p><p>這人也太容易相信陌生人了，如果自己不懷好意怎麼辦？就不怕被劫財或劫色？還是是因為相信他就是名人堂本光一，所以才如此放心？</p><p>坐在床鋪上的堂本光一盯著牆上時鐘才十點多，以往自己這時間還在閱讀舞台劇相關資料，或是觀賞一些作品DVD，要到將近清晨才會勉強入睡。但現在寄人籬下，況且堂本剛房間小的可憐，一臥一廚房一浴室，連電視都小小的，想做點什麼打發時間都無法。</p><p>最後堂本光一起來關掉堂本剛忘記交代的電燈，躺在床上盯著黑夜中的天花板發呆。</p><p>他才沒有失憶，他知道是誰，他是現在演藝圈日正當中的明星堂本光一。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早晨鬧鐘響起，又是新的一天。</p><p>堂本剛從被窩裡掙扎爬出抓起手機按掉鬧鐘後維持趴著的姿勢，他想起昨晚發生的事情，好不真實。</p><p>「應該是夢吧...」</p><p>喃喃自語不敢回頭望向床鋪，深怕真的只是場夢，因為看完憧憬偶像舞台劇千秋場後做了一場荒謬的美夢。</p><p>「剛，再賴床會遲到喔。」</p><p>滾滾貓突然從天而降，擊中堂本剛的後腦杓，立刻轉頭怒視發動攻擊的人，是頭髮亂翹、抱著棉被、眼睛連睜開都沒睜開嘴角長出點點鬍青的堂本光一。</p><p>「不是夢啊。」</p><p>「嗯，不是喔，快去賺錢養我。」</p><p>說完拉起棉被蓋住頭，盯著天花板整晚直到日出的堂本光一此時十分疲憊。</p><p>堂本剛起初沒有發現語句有問題，直到盥洗完換上西裝走出家門，撐著傘走到超商買三明治時才發現，為什麼他要賺錢養這位不速之客？</p><p>更重要的是，自己竟然沒有拒絕，也不反感。</p><p>而且在家的堂本光一真的是自己憧憬的那位堂本光一嗎？<br/>如果只是長得像堂本光一，那這完全是引狼入室了吧！<br/>會不會哪天睡到一半被劫財劫色，天啊，是不是應該報警？</p><p>「小剛今天一樣要熱可可嗎？」結帳時超商店長熟練刷過條碼順便詢問。</p><p>「嗯，謝謝。」這間超商就在公司旁邊，堂本剛習慣進公司前先在這邊解決早餐。</p><p>「大杯？」</p><p>「嗯、」下意識回答，然後想起什麼事後又說「中杯就好...」</p><p>接過熱可可時迴避超商店長疑惑的目光，堂本剛小聲道謝趕緊前往公司。<br/>--<br/>「嗯...」睡醒的堂本光一赤裸身體在比自宅浴室空間還小的房屋裡走動，肚子餓的他打開冰箱看了幾眼，確定沒什麼食材可以下廚「這傢伙過的很不健康啊...」</p><p>即使堂本光一平時忙碌，但冰箱裡總是堆滿各式各樣新鮮食材，只要肚子餓了隨時都能下廚餵飽自己，也算是單身許久產生的習慣。</p><p>最後堂本光一決定將櫥櫃裡堆積的泡麵拿出來，川味擔擔麵、小雞麵、胡麻麵等琳瑯滿目，隨手選了蒙古湯麵中本辛旨味噌丟入鍋裡煮，順便把冰箱裡剩下沒幾顆的雞蛋打入鍋中，中餐就這樣解決。</p><p> </p><p>『密碼：¬＿＿＿＿＿』</p><p>玄關鞋櫃上放著一張紙條，像是知道堂本光一可能會出門般，預先把進公寓的大門密碼填上，用一把應該是堂本剛家的鑰匙壓著紙條以及一張五千元日幣。</p><p>堂本光一身上穿著從衣櫃裡找出的服裝，起初被衣櫃裡變化多端的風格嚇到，回過神深呼吸一件件翻找比較正常合身的衣服，最後穿著運動褲和寬鬆T-shirt搭配羽絨外套。在玄關穿好鞋子後順手拿起衣架上的帽子戴上，帽沿壓到最低把整張臉遮去2/3，確定沒問題後才離開住處。</p><p> </p><p>『堂本光一第1500場舞台劇公演完美落幕！』</p><p>走在街道上正巧大樓外的電視牆播放娛樂快訊，是關於自己舞台劇千秋場落幕又正好是第1500場的消息。</p><p>周遭響起不少輕聲驚嘆和私語，有讚美、也有驚訝，當然也有漠不關心的冷言冷語；堂本光一將外套拉鍊拉到最高，脖子縮了縮頭更垂下快步穿過人群。</p><p> </p><p>『光一，你在哪裡？』<br/>『光一，速回訊息。』<br/>『堂本光一？！』</p><p>好不容易找到被自己放置手機跟錢包的置物櫃，堂本光一先是心裡一驚，竟然把錢包也丟在置物櫃裡，要不是堂本剛有留錢給自己，今天這置物櫃肯定不用想打開了。<br/>取出手機和錢包後先檢查一遍，才把關機狀態的手機開機，果不其然是一連串經紀人的未接來電和簡訊，除此之外也沒跳出什麼重要訊息。</p><p>堂本光一將手機再次關機塞入口袋裡，往百貨公司方向前進。<br/>--<br/>今天公司要處理的公事特別多，正確來說是每天要處理的公事都很多，只是心中有掛念的人後便覺得加倍難受。</p><p>堂本剛戴著眼鏡緊盯電腦畫面、兩手指飛快敲打鍵盤，再努力一下下就能完成計畫書寄出，就能回家了！</p><p>「剛君，還在加班啊？」</p><p>「村上部長。」</p><p>部門的村上部長在公司裡會戴著墨鏡走動，即使穿上正式西裝卻顯得有些『富有』，也許是掛在脖子上的金色項鍊導致的吧。</p><p>「待會要不要一起去喝一杯啊？」</p><p>村上部長斜撐在堂本剛的隔板上，手比劃喝幾杯的動作，笑容天真無邪。</p><p>「抱歉，我今天有事...」</p><p>「剛君不是單身嗎？今天人事部的新進職員也會去喔！」</p><p>「下次、下次，今天真的無法，抱歉。」</p><p>堂本剛雙手合在一起求饒狀，村上部長沒轍只能碎念兩句後又往另外還亮燈在加班的位置走去，繼續尋找待會一起去餐會的夥伴。</p><p>「好了！」又過了半小時堂本剛終於完成工作，時間是晚上七點半，他趕緊穿上西裝外套背上後背包急忙離開公司。</p><p>好不容易搭乘地下鐵到站，出站後立刻直奔回家路上必經超市，看眼手機時間快八點，內心對自己加油打氣抓起菜籃走進超市。</p><p>先是巡邏確認蔬果區打折商品，挑揀幾樣看上去外觀還新鮮的放入籃裡，然後慢步走到肉品區，瞧了眼平時捨不得買的牛肉發現有優惠便咬牙拿起一盒，最後踱步到熟食區，果然已經聚集不少競爭對手了。</p><p>「不好意思──」</p><p>聽見超市店員聲音徘徊的人們立刻秒轉頭，發現是推著要補貨的商品車經過而已又假裝不在意繼續假裝閒晃。</p><p>看樣子大家的目標都是所剩無幾的壽司set跟生魚片。<br/>堂本剛暗忖待會動線該怎麼規劃，隔壁的大媽是常勝軍但只要起步超過她把人擋在身後就有勝算；對面的上班族大叔則是狠角色，即使別人已經手拿到商品，他還是會用力奪走快速離開現場，所以速度必須比他更快；其餘周遭圍繞的雖然也有不少熟人，卻沒有什麼威脅，都是靠運氣取勝的雜魚。</p><p>「啊！」</p><p>超市店員迅雷不及掩耳從堂本剛視線死角出現，拿起一張50%OFF的貼紙貼在豪華壽司set上，立刻就被隔壁大媽截走，堂本剛為自己的大意驚呼出聲。</p><p>扼腕不過一秒，因為下一張貼紙立刻貼在豪華生魚片組合上，堂本剛這次出手極快卻被對面的上班族大叔壓制，結果豪華生魚片組合跌落原位被一位年輕媽媽開心拿走。</p><p>「嘖。」</p><p>忍不住發出不悅聲響，檯面上剩下的壽司set被超市員工忽略而過，上班族大叔搖了下頭離開現場，正當堂本剛惋惜今晚沒有搶到戰利品時，一張70%OFF的貼紙穩穩貼在烏賊生魚片上，沒有任何猶豫伸手拿起，堂本剛露出滿足的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了～」</p><p>哼著歌跳著小舞步回到公寓，堂本剛很高興最後有搶到烏賊生魚片，因為他憧憬的偶像最喜歡吃的就是這個。當然，這是在堂本剛心裡已經把堂本光一認為就是憧憬的偶像堂本光一為前提之下的想法。</p><p>「今天怎麼這麼晚。」</p><p>「這、這些是什麼？！」</p><p>進到屋裡便看見陳設被做了不小的修改，堂本光一正坐在床鋪上對著應該有60吋的液晶電視戰鬥，手上握著最新款遊戲機的手把，音量倒是沒有開太大聲。</p><p>「惡靈古堡。」</p><p>「我不是指那個！」</p><p>堂本剛圓眸瞪大，他當然知道那是惡靈古堡系列，因為他也有在玩。</p><p>「那是指什麼？。」</p><p>堂本光一按了暫停鍵，轉過頭望向還在吃驚狀態的堂本剛，滿眼無辜對上扶額有些無力摸著牆面緩緩坐下的堂本剛。</p><p>「電視...」堂本剛小聲說出名詞，他不知道堂本光一是怎麼下單的，也許是用留在家中的筆電吧，下個月的帳單不敢想像了。</p><p>「喔！百貨公司打折就買了，還直接送到府安裝，服務真不錯！」</p><p>堂本光一笑得燦爛，沒想到去一趟賣電器的樓層晃晃，便看到正在促銷折扣的液晶電視，價格很甜、還包送到府安裝，馬上購買馬上就能使用。</p><p>「多少錢？」還是在百貨公司買的，堂本剛突然覺得屋裡氧氣似乎不太夠。</p><p>「剛，我是用手機支付的，你別擔心。」原來是擔心價錢啊，堂本光一露出安慰表情，要堂本剛放心。</p><p>「手機？」</p><p>「嗯，昨天掉在公寓花圃裡，出門找到的。」含糊帶過實情，目光立刻移回電視螢幕上，繼續與喪屍廝殺拼鬥。</p><p>「吃過晚餐了嗎？」</p><p>此時腦中一片混亂，閃過很多種可能性，最後都指向眼前的堂本光一不是自己憧憬的偶像堂本光一這答案。如果是他，在找到手機的同時肯定會收到經紀人或工作人員的聯絡，甚至是家人的聯絡，就不可能現在還在這邊打電動了。</p><p>「喔，吃過了。」堂本剛覺得自己很可笑，竟然會認為大明星堂本光一會喝醉流落街頭撞到頭失去記憶然後借住自己家，之後兩人展開什麼超乎友誼的發展等「有準備剛的喔，在廚房。」</p><p>然而這句話讓堂本剛有如被電擊般，雖然眼前的堂本光一專注在打電動上，漫不經心說出有替自己準備晚餐的話語在腦海裡久久沒散去。</p><p>「謝謝。」耳尖又開始高熱燒紅起來，堂本剛下意識用手貼住耳朵拉扯壓擠，試圖舒緩。</p><p>「啊、冰箱裡有可樂，剛要喝的話可以喔。」電動打到一半突然有些嘴饞，堂本光一再次按下暫停鍵，轉頭沖著堂本剛燦爛一笑「剛可以順便幫我拿瓶可樂嘛～」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>那抹微笑像極了憧憬的偶像堂本光一啊。</p><p>堂本剛內心忍不住顫動，記得有一年抽中前排位置，欣賞舞台劇時有一幕堂本光一燦爛微笑正巧目光對上自己，至少堂本剛是這麼認為的。就是這麼一抹微笑，讓堂本剛心裡奏起聖樂，固定抽某個日期的舞台劇場次，Solo也都不落下一場盡量參加。</p><p>走到廚房看見堂本光一做的料理，用保鮮膜包著的是盤薑汁燒肉以及一碗味噌湯，突然腦海閃過熟悉的資訊，這道料理是明星堂本光一愛吃的料理。</p><p>「剛──可樂───」</p><p>堂本光一的聲音傳來，混和槍聲與喪屍哀號的音效聲，堂本剛迷茫的目光在堂本光一與料理來回穿梭，最後把保鮮膜撕開將料理微波加熱，再打開冰箱拿出一瓶可樂遞到堂本光一面前。</p><p>「我有買烏賊生魚片，要吃嗎？」</p><p>「喔，好。」堂本光一臉上沒有流露堂本剛預期的開心表情，平淡的應聲好。</p><p>微波爐發出叮一聲，堂本剛這才走回廚房，把加熱好的食物取出，再拿出空盤把烏賊生魚片擺放好、附上一小陀山葵和醬油。</p><p>堂本剛吃著晚餐邊觀察熱中電玩的堂本光一，不得不稱讚料理真的好吃。</p><p>「光一？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「你有想起什麼嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？例如什麼。」</p><p>堂本光一嘴裡嚼著烏賊生魚片，聲音有些模糊。</p><p>「類似你是誰，或是應該有人聯絡你了吧？」</p><p>「沒有喔。」</p><p>這次回覆的速度雖快但語速明顯柔和緩慢了點，盯著電視螢幕的堂本光一沒有多說什麼，單方面結束了話題。</p><p>堂本剛也不好再繼續追問，靜靜吃完晚餐後洗碗，才發現那碗味噌湯似乎內容物只有滑菇...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天放假的堂本剛整晚坐在一旁陪堂本光一打電動，生理時鐘十點就發睏的堂本剛，最後倒在堂本光一身上手握搖桿睡著。</p><p>堂本光一將床鋪上的小毯子取下披在堂本剛身上，將遊戲存檔退出，電視螢幕上撥放最新15分鐘的遊玩過程，收看自己過去15分鐘的精彩操作，以及突然忘了道具在哪裡、靠著堂本剛記憶獲取道具。</p><p>「呵呵。」輕聲笑了笑，幸好沒有吵醒睡著的人。</p><p>之前會陪自己打電動的長瀨越來越忙；還有後輩們也會和自己連線，但總有說不出口的拘謹；演藝圈內認識的藝人們也有和自己組隊過，偶爾也會看他們在平台上直播打電玩。</p><p>像身邊這位打電動打到睡著的，還真的沒有。</p><p> </p><p>看完兩次精采回顧影片，堂本光一把堂本剛小心翼翼抱上床鋪，將棉被替他拉到鎖骨處蓋好、兩隻手藏在棉被之下。瞧著堂本剛小嘴吧咂吧咂還發出細微呻吟聲，修長的睫毛輕輕顫抖幾下，隨即恢復均勻呼吸聲繼續熟睡。</p><p>拉開通往陽台的門窗趕緊關上，深夜還能聽見附近零散應酬後上班族的腳步聲與交談聲，在雨停的晚間特別清晰。<br/>點燃一支菸，尼古丁順著吸氣進入肺部，混和了某些情緒從微張的殷紅雙唇吐出。</p><p>是厭倦喜好變成工作的日子嗎？<br/>還是厭惡睜眼就得處理利益交換的生活？</p><p>形形色色的人事物在周身川流不息，帶著不同的目的性，看似變動卻是一成不變的劇情。</p><p> </p><p>『光一，到明年底的行程大致上都敲好囉！』跟在身邊多年的經紀人眼神裡充滿抱負，語調輕鬆自信。</p><p>『光一君，記得後天跟劇場董事餐會別遲到。』公司高層手掌在肩膀上暗示性重壓後收回，眼神裡有收斂的曖昧。</p><p>『小光，什麼時候有時間和媽媽一起參加聚餐？』母親每幾個月便安排餐會，意在挑選未來堂本家的女主人。</p><p>『堂本光一，跟你在一起看不到未來...』某任另一半最後給出的分手原因。</p><p>『小光啊、明天臨時有工作，晚上就不過去了抱歉啊！』與自己較相熟的朋友們事業有成，不像年輕時可以一起胡鬧到天明再去工作場所。</p><p>掐熄抽盡的煙，又從菸盒取出另一支，夾在指縫間轉動。</p><p> </p><p>「沒關係！我們下次再約，工作／家人／另一半要緊！」</p><p>每次都是這麼回應失約的對象，習慣了，只有工作陪伴的日子。</p><p>「啊...真的很抱歉，那個時間不巧...」</p><p>自己也常如此拒絕提出邀約的人，尤其這幾年熱衷急於替自己找對象的母親。</p><p>「能給個幾天空、」</p><p>面對笑臉盈盈的經紀人，常常話還沒說完就被接下來滿檔的行程規劃打斷。</p><p>「這個代言非得我接嗎？」</p><p>公司高層不由分說指定的工作，推也推不掉。</p><p> </p><p>一陣風吹來，黑暗中閃爍的煙灰落在手背上，刺痛了下。<br/>--<br/>堂本光一被竄入鼻腔的香氣喚醒，睡眼惺忪從床上爬起，拖著腳步走到廚房見到獨自忙碌的身影，想也沒想整個人掛上去。</p><p>「光一？」正在準備午餐的堂本剛嚇了一跳，心想這人怎麼走路沒聲音，勺起湯頭才要試喝的手停滯半空，因為被堂本光一靠在身上無法動彈。</p><p>「嗯...好香...在煮什麼？」爐子上煮著一鍋豐盛的料理，香味有些鹹甜，旁邊還有一盤牛肉還沒下鍋。堂本光一下巴靠在堂本剛肩膀上，沒有要離開的意思。</p><p>「欸、」這不是一眼就能看出來的料理嗎？堂本剛的廚藝信心突然遭受打擊。</p><p>「呵呵呵...」</p><p>悶聲笑著，堂本光一對堂本剛的反應十分滿意，在堂本剛反應過來被耍了後趕緊跑去浴室沖洗準備吃午餐。</p><p> </p><p>「光一...吃慢點...」</p><p>堂本剛看堂本光一十分誇張扒著飯，略為狹長的眼眸瞇起愉悅弧度，手上筷子不停夾著蔬菜和肉往碗裡放，不知道的人會不會以為他是被虐待好幾天沒吃飯。</p><p>「剛！你真會做飯！」</p><p>眼睛裡閃爍亮晶晶光芒，堂本剛看的失神，直到碗裡被放了一片牛肉才回過神。</p><p>原本是想晚上再煮壽喜燒的，結果從冰箱拿出食材時與牛肉對到眼，那紅艷的肉分布均勻的雪花，無一不勾引堂本剛口腹之慾，於是大中午的就煮起壽喜燒。</p><p>「晚餐要吃什麼？」</p><p>吃了兩碗飯的人放下碗筷第一句發問竟然是晚餐要吃什麼，堂本剛微微詫異，心裡忍不住浮現眼前神似偶像的堂本光一是不是很窮？都無法好好吃上一頓？但這個堂本光一可是買了60吋液晶螢幕電視啊！</p><p>「光一想吃什麼？」</p><p>「漢堡排───」</p><p>孩子氣的發言，滿臉流露天真無邪，尤其發現側臉不小心黏上的白米飯。</p><p>「好喔，晚點我去買絞肉。」</p><p>聽到晚餐有漢堡排可以吃，堂本光一開心的飛撲堂本剛抱一下，再把吃完的餐具收拾洗乾淨，然後窩在床鋪上開始打電動。</p><p>堂本剛邊收拾家中環境、把握中午太陽從雲縫中露出的時光洗衣曬衣、再把每周一蒐集來的商店街超市打折DM在桌上攤開來，一一確認待會購物動線。</p><p>「我出門一趟，光一有要買什麼嗎？」</p><p>把整理好的情報在白紙上列出，堂本剛要先去商店街蔬果屋買周末限定100圓裝到滿的馬鈴薯，然後搶購超市一串150圓的抽取式衛生紙，最後才是肉舖購買新鮮絞肉，如果運氣好還能買到剛炸好的可樂餅當下午茶。</p><p>「嗯～可樂。」</p><p>「冰箱還有啊。」</p><p>「啤酒。」</p><p>「喔，好。」</p><p>把啤酒列到清單上，堂本剛正好知道這附近也有便宜賣酒的地方，當然也有賣菸，悄悄確認垃圾桶內的香菸牌子，雖然抽菸不好，但兩天才抽一包也不算過分就買給他吧。</p><p>「那就麻煩光一幫忙顧陽台上的衣服，如果下起雨幫我收一下。」</p><p>出門前手碰到傘柄的瞬間想起陽台的衣服，午後雷陣雨機率40%，如果動作快點應該一小時內能買好東西回家，就怕這一小時內下起雨。</p><p>「好，剛別擔心了，路上小心──」</p><p>「那我就出門了。」</p><p>關上門的瞬間突然有種，有人能對話叮嚀的感覺真好。<br/>--<br/>音量不敢開太大聲是因為第一次開啟試玩時被鄰居來敲門，對方用十分困擾的語氣請求堂本光一聲音小點，堂本光一為此感到愧疚，不小心就替堂本剛招來鄰居的抱怨，還不敢跟他說。</p><p>平時在自宅一層一戶，隔音效果特別講究過，連玻璃都是選用氣密度高強的等級，在家裡音量要多大聲都沒關係，甚至還建了小型錄音室。</p><p>是的，堂本光一雖然多年耕耘舞台劇有成，但他沒忘過自己是歌唱偶像出生，甚至保持作詞作曲習慣，只是公司嫌出唱片賺的不多，所以總是用各種理由搪塞，希望堂本光一重心放在舞台劇上，放棄音樂夢。</p><p>「啊！！」</p><p>就這幾秒的回憶閃過造成畫面上的主角死亡，畫面角落衝出的喪屍猝不及防的攻擊剩下沒多少生命值的主角，畫面暫時停止。<br/>堂本光一順勢從床上下來舒展四肢，窗外傳來慢速滴答聲沒多久開始加速嘩啦聲，趕緊打開門窗衝到陽台拯救披曬的衣物，包含自己當時穿在身上的衣服。</p><p>「沒烘乾機啊？」</p><p>將衣物收進室內就面對到該放哪裡的問題，最後只好把還半濕的衣物曬掛在屋內空間，原本就不大的屋內頓時有些壅擠，卻勾起堂本光一內心奇異的笑點，頓時回想起以前跟長瀨年少時期窩在狹小空間的日子，太過遙遠而被塵封的回憶，原來一直沒有忘卻過。</p><p>想到這邊堂本光一打開關閉電源的手機，迅速連上經常使用的購物網站，特別觀察了堂本剛屋子的空間大小，再選定機能好外觀美的型號，趁堂本剛還沒回家確認放在書櫃上的幾封信件地址，最後下單。</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了。」</p><p>進門沒聽到音效聲才有點起疑就聽見堂本光一拖著腳步由遠至近，下一秒眼前全黑，一條毛巾從頭被蓋下檔住視線。</p><p>「快去沖熱水。」</p><p>手上兩袋掛著水珠的塑膠袋被提走，彷彿重擔卸下，堂本剛的心也跟著輕鬆許多，只是鼻尖有點酸。</p><p> </p><p>「這都你弄的？」</p><p>洗完澡堂本剛環視屋內掛曬的衣物，以及聽見穩定運作的空氣清淨機、除濕機聲音，等等，他不記得自己買過這些物品！</p><p>「對啊，總不能讓還濕著的衣物都堆一起吧。」說的理所當然，堂本光一喝著堂本剛買的啤酒，特別好喝。</p><p>「喔，空氣清淨機跟除濕機都是買電視送的，剛別擔心。」</p><p>看了眼欲言又止的堂本剛，堂本光一才想起忘了告知。</p><p>「...那還有什麼也是送的嗎...」</p><p>買到能送這兩樣，這電視看來價值不斐了，只是眼前的堂本光一到時候要怎麼支付？<br/>說穿了，堂本剛根本不認識也不了解眼前的堂本光一，起初只覺得對方神似憧憬的偶像，但這兩天下來又覺得應該不是。</p><p>「剛願意相信我嗎。」</p><p>坐在地上擦拭頭髮的堂本剛突然被一股溫熱酒氣壟罩，黑影覆蓋住他，一雙手撐在後方櫃子上，嗓音因喝酒後多了渾厚，堂本剛已經開始微醺。</p><p>「相信我，不會傷害你嗎。」</p><p>鬼使神差的點了點頭，堂本剛沒有對上堂本光一的雙眼，如果對上了，肯定心智會被啃食殆盡，說不定連存摺印章提款卡都會乖乖繳交。</p><p>「謝謝。」</p><p>堂本光一有些酒氣上來，普通一瓶啤酒是不會讓他醉的，顯然讓他醉的不是酒。</p><p>堂本剛身上熱呼呼的木質沐浴精香氣順著呼吸進到堂本光一胸腔，匯集成溫熱暖流，不曾散去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>像是新年喝的熱甘酒。</p><p>堂本剛的腦海只能找出這個形容詞，形容現在貼附在自己雙唇上的感受。<br/>而且還是後勁很強的那種，可能有放幾顆小糯米糰子在裡面的家傳料理。</p><p>平時喝了酒便會皮膚泛紅，尤其是臉頰彷彿青森早生富士蘋果般紅潤，耳朵只剩下心跳加快的鼓譟聲，眼眶升起淡淡霧氣，肢體動作反應都會慢一拍。</p><p>曾經有過對象說這樣的堂本剛很誘人可愛，所以堂本剛不太在外面喝酒，為了避免不必要的騷擾。</p><p> </p><p>雙唇分開時發出短促水漬聲，短暫對視了眼再次吻上，柔嫩的舌頭彼此交纏，滑過舌下時激起顫慄，瞬間想要退縮背後傳來厚硬觸感是截去後路的櫃子。堂本剛鼻尖發出嗚咽聲，像極了小動物，使堂本光一下意識想要使壞。</p><p>「嗯──」</p><p>耳廓先是被溫熱手掌覆蓋上，然後被指腹依循形狀輕輕描繪，一陣陣酥麻感從耳朵往整個後腦杓擴散，堂本剛忍不住發出呻吟、晃動腦袋想要閃躲。堂本光一發覺了堂本剛的弱點，加深彼此的吻不讓他逃，身體則越往他靠近，拉起堂本剛的右腳令坐在地上的堂本剛腿盤上自己腰部，漸漸的移動直到兩人身體貼近為止。</p><p>短褲原本是件很自在的事情，現在卻變成堂本剛內心羞恥的來源，因為堂本光一的手在他小腿上來回撫摸，似乎很鍾情他小腿的觸感。</p><p>「唔......」</p><p>氧氣濃度越來越低，長時間的深吻使堂本剛意識開始朦朧，單靠鼻子吸入的氧氣已經不足，渴求更多的空氣，不停張嘴回應對方，掠奪彼此嘴裡稀薄的氧氣，滿溢出的津液從唇角緩緩流下，在衣服上、褲子上形成深色痕跡。</p><p>「啾。」</p><p>堂本光一在堂本剛額頭獻上一吻，感受堂本剛在他脖頸處急喘，努力呼吸新鮮空氣又不敢發出太大聲音，兩隻手緊緊攫著他的衣襬，想想就覺得令人憐愛。</p><p>拿起始終躺在地上的吹風機，堂本光一掀開堂本剛頭頂濕透的毛巾，轉開開關替他吹頭髮。<br/>熱風從吹風機送出，溫度差使堂本剛身體浮現雞皮疙瘩，他維持不變的姿勢倚靠著堂本光一，任由對方撥弄他頭髮，細心將每個髮絲吹乾。</p><p>吹好的頭髮散發類似陽光曬好衣物的味道，堂本剛身上不像自己身邊常見的庸脂俗粉，只懂得噴灑濃郁香氣在身上卻不懂挑選適合自己的味道，濃妝豔抹花枝招展，不論男女老少，各個都像是驕傲的孔雀到處開屏，招惹眾人。</p><p>再次吻上堂本剛微腫的雙唇，這次沒有像起初緊張，兩人盡情享受唇齒交纏的快感，雙手開始不安分撫摸彼此身體，感受每一寸體溫藉由肌膚傳遞。</p><p> </p><p>「別緊張。」</p><p>堂本光一瞇起好看的眼睛常被人說像狐狸笑眼，他手掌覆蓋在堂本剛左胸口，強而有力的脈動不停透過掌心傳來。<br/>他含住堂本剛的耳垂小聲呢喃，順著脖頸的弧度往下親吻，耳邊傳來堂本剛緊張的吞嚥口水聲，以及身體微微顫抖。</p><p>堂本剛腦海裡只有堂本光一要他別緊張的話迴盪，以及身上不時傳來酥麻、癢等莫名的快感，必須輕咬住食指才能抑制聲音流出，食指上齒痕漸深。</p><p>「我想聽、」堂本光一用舌尖舔弄來回滾動的喉間好陣子，抬頭對上堂本剛蹙起的眉眼，放在唇齒間的食指被緊緊咬著「讓我聽剛的聲音...」</p><p>蠱惑般的嗓音卸除堂本剛的羞恥與不安，最後放開的食指被納入堂本光一溫暖的口腔中，柔軟的舌頭愛憐的舔舐留下齒痕的食指再輕啜指尖。</p><p>堂本剛閉起雙眼想要逃避眼前正在發生的旖旎情事，少了視覺其它感受更加放大，能感受堂本光一粗礪的舌面掃過食指指腹、舌尖稍微施力描繪齒痕、以及指尖抵住上顎的奇異觸感，被輕啜時不停想更往深處去的吸力。</p><p>軟糯的驚呼和喘息混和從嘴角流洩，搭配水漬聲奏成天籟。<br/>--<br/>屋內濕度明顯下降，多虧穩定運作的除濕機，屋外的雨從磅礡轉為綿延，黑幕比以往還早降臨，只有通往廚房跟浴室的走廊亮著溫暖黃燈。</p><p>身上穿的T-shirt隆起不科學的弧度，堂本剛看不到躲藏在衣服下的人的行為，只能從他的動作得知在做什麼。</p><p>先是勾起的舌尖在撥弄乳珠直到立起，再用舌面大面積舔弄，最後才是含入嘴裡吸吮，另隻手則輕轉另顆乳珠時而輕扯，被輕扯時轉弄的刺痛感與酥麻感另人欲罷不能，嘴裡流洩出的音符不時拔高顫音，然後轉為舒服的嘆息。</p><p>褲頭綁好的鬆緊帶被解開。</p><p>堂本剛先是全身僵硬，過度緊張使他有些呼吸不順暢。</p><p>「放鬆...嗯～」</p><p>從衣服裡退出，堂本光一舔了舔嘴角很滿意自己的傑作，被衣物遮擋下的身體被他親吻遍，到處盛開紅艷玫瑰。<br/>將堂本剛攏入懷中靠在胸膛，手上動作變得更緩慢，不急著褪去外褲，而是把手探入其中，找到炙熱的來源透過薄薄衣料握住，不疾不徐的來回撫弄。</p><p>手掌感受到逐漸泛出的濕氣，懷中的人身體也明顯放鬆柔軟許多，但堂本光一不急，重新在頭頂落下吻、耳廓、鼻樑、雙唇，然後脖頸處，炙熱的分身似乎更加興奮了，傘部從薄薄衣料探了出來，倘落晶液。</p><p>「看著我。」</p><p>軟性命令著堂本剛抬眼望向自己，堂本光一居高臨下凝視那張早已紅透的小臉，鑲在上面的兩顆褐色圓眸氾濫春意水氣，雙唇顫動著喘息，食指輕抬起他下巴，把呻吟聲吞沒。</p><p>這次的深吻富有侵略性，彷彿要把人拆吃入肚般，越吻越深入、空氣逐漸被抽盡。</p><p>堂本剛感覺到下身被掌握，另一股熱氣靠近，腦中瞬間空白，被堂本光一支配著所有動作。</p><p>兩人的慾望互抵著，傘部抵弄冠狀溝來回摩娑，被牽起手握住彼此的分身，時而十指緊扣、時而互握住彼此套弄搓揉，分開的紅腫雙唇又渴望對方的甜蜜，身上肌膚開始浮起層層薄汗。</p><p>「轉身...」</p><p>額頭抵著額頭，堂本光一高挺的鼻樑磨蹭著堂本剛的鼻尖，低啞嗓音要他轉過身去。</p><p>「可、可是...」</p><p>雖然沒有發生過同性間的情事，但總略知一二吧。堂本剛擔憂的想提醒堂本光一，卻被刻意忽略般環著腰部轉身，正當堂本剛不知道該怎麼辦時，炙熱的氣息從背後壟罩，後頸傳來一股股熱氣喘息。</p><p>短褲被褪至膝蓋落在地板上，被合攏的大腿擠入炙熱的分身，先是小弧度擺動身體，然後動作越來越大，屋內迴盪肉體碰撞聲響。<br/>堂本剛兩手抵在櫃子上，隨著被撞擊的動作櫃子發出搖晃聲以及摩擦牆壁的聲響，一股羞恥感從心底油然而生，若鄰居在家的話，會不會知道這邊正在發生什麼事情而曖昧的笑著。</p><p>「剛，不專心...」</p><p>埋怨的語氣在左側響起，隨即露出的圓肩被咬了口，堂本剛吃痛的短促喊叫出聲，回頭視線撞入滿眼情慾的深色瞳孔，堂本光一趁機親咬了下那三角形的嘴唇，然後舔了舔自己嘴角表示美味。</p><p>跪姿讓堂本剛膝蓋有些不舒服，稍微往後傾被堂本光一更用力圈住，球部先是被炙熱的分身摩擦後又碰觸到對方球部，實在是太羞恥了，想要往前逃卻是不可能的。<br/>堂本光一腰部動作放慢了些，右手往前圈住堂本剛濕漉的分身、左手從衣襬探入摸至挺立的乳珠，唇舌則依附在脆弱的脖頸處肆虐，有時候惡趣味舔弄耳廓以及發出沙啞的低吟聲。<br/>堂本剛試圖阻止堂本光一的動作，同性才了解同性脆弱敏感之處，但他現在背對著堂本光一，從一開始就沒了勝算。他伸手想拍開堂本光一故意縮緊的手，卻反被攫住逼他自己套弄自己分身，堂本光一的手覆蓋在堂本剛的手上，引導式套弄著，大拇指尖則故意摳弄鈴口，又酸又酥麻，晶液一汨汨湧出沾濕兩人的手，最後兩股白濁的慾望傾洩而出，在突然加速的肉體碰撞聲中混入了兩人高亢的合音。<br/>--<br/>見躺在床鋪上熟睡的堂本剛側臉，堂本光一腦海裡閃過年輕時拍攝的電視劇，也是面對緊閉雙眼的同性臉龐，拍攝前莫名焦慮猶豫，在攝影機啟動時變不再遲疑吻了下去。</p><p>那現在呢？既不是在拍攝，也不是被強迫營業。</p><p>「唔嗯...」堂本光一替堂本剛拉攏好棉被蓋好，正要離開到廚房準備晚餐，卻被堂本剛發出的細碎聲音拉回腳步。</p><p>「別走...」</p><p>從棉被裡探出的手向是要抓住些什麼，卻落空倒在床鋪上，手指顫抖著。</p><p>「抱歉...」</p><p>這句話說的很輕，輕到連堂本光一都懷疑自己是否沒有真的說出口，但他知道堂本剛不會聽見。</p><p>收拾好環境後堂本光一走進廚房，開始製作稍早前自己提出的餐點漢堡排，盡量小聲不吵醒堂本剛，對於自己突然小心翼翼的行為感到好笑。</p><p>這一切巧合似乎不是巧合呢。</p><p>堂本光一記得有一年舞台劇前排坐著一位男子，滿眼崇拜正襟危坐大氣不敢喘一口的模樣，在某一幕跳完舞轉身嶄露燦爛笑靨時，他往男子的方向望了眼，男子瞬間顫抖的模樣還記在腦海裡，他卻跳起下個舞步華麗離開。<br/>從熟識的工作人員那邊查到那個位置上的男子FC資料，但堂本光一並沒有後續動作，只覺得有趣，同性同姓。</p><p>而這幾天搞失蹤的確是堂本光一臨時起意，在關西演出結束後的慶功宴上，避開劇組人員和經紀人，趁著外頭煙雨掩飾逃離熟悉的一切。<br/>喝了酒後的腦筋難得清楚，他撐著超商買的透明雨傘順著御堂筋散步，明亮的路燈照耀著快步離開的行人，堂本光一突然覺得好落寞，沒有人認出他來、沒有人為他佇足、沒有人…</p><p>雨傘什麼時候飛走的？不知道。</p><p>等他回過神來已經在那名粉絲住處公寓樓下，堂本光一累了，靠在公寓外牆小作休息，期間不少居民經過都沒人理會他，甚至有警察盤查過拿他沒辦法。<br/>最後，唯一搭理自己的、不介意他滿身酒氣落魄的，只有那對視過一秒的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「吃晚飯囉。」像秋天午後的陽光般溫暖的嗓音照亮寧靜，喚醒夢中世界一片漆黑的堂本剛。</p><p>臥室裡只有廚房透進的光亮，堂本剛眨了眨眼，世界從模糊變清晰，飯香味在屋裡四溢，與屋外還在下雨的清冷形成對比。</p><p>「吃吃看好不好吃。」</p><p>替堂本剛拉開座椅，堂本光一遞給堂本剛一杯溫茶潤喉，接著滿心期待等堂本剛切開淋上醬汁的漢堡排放入嘴裡，然後發出心滿意足的鼻音。</p><p>「好好吃、好燙、」</p><p>切開後的漢堡排內部冒出白煙，堂本剛迫不及待才吹兩口就放入口中，被燙到的瞬間皺起眉頭，張開嘴呼氣，邊接過堂本光一遞上的冰可樂喝口，才舒緩漢堡排的高熱。</p><p>肉汁的香氣還在鼻腔裡繚繞，牛肉與豬肉混和而成的漢堡排多汁美味，不會太乾也不會過油，呈現鬆軟中帶點扎實口感，單吃有純粹的美味、沾上堂本光一特製的醬汁則多了份酸甜，令人欲罷不能。</p><p>「慢慢吃，我有多做幾片放冷凍。」</p><p>優雅切起眼前的漢堡排，堂本光一將切成適合放嘴裡大小的漢堡排用筷子夾起配白飯放入口中，不經意沾付在唇角的深焦糖色醬汁被舌尖迅速舔去。</p><p>堂本剛眼神暗了暗，下午才經歷一場情事，事後收拾時被完善對待，到現在還有當時的餘韻。看著堂本光一優雅進食畫面，不禁想起情事過程不疾不徐、各種挑逗都恰到好處，難道其實本業是在宗右衛門町工作的...</p><p>「沾到了。」</p><p>食指側由下往上刮了下臉龐，趁堂本剛還沒回過神來，乾淨的指尖點了下圓圓的鼻尖，有股做菜時的香氣，很像小時候放學回家進到廚房被母親抓著擦臉時會有的飯菜香。</p><p>晚餐是漢堡排搭配白飯，還有一小碗生菜沙拉，以及味噌湯。</p><p>「滑菇也太多了...」整碗湯裡幾乎是滿滿的滑菇，堂本剛喝口湯就跑進好幾朵，避也避不開，有些好笑。</p><p>「好吃嘛...」舉著碗大口喝著湯的堂本光一聲音跟滑菇一樣黏糊。</p><p>用餐後堂本光一搶著洗碗，堂本剛趁著空檔收拾屋內曬乾的衣物，邊摺疊好收進衣櫃裡。哼著小調整理室內環境，直到發覺水流聲早已停止，抬頭對上倚靠在廚房牆壁抽著菸的堂本光一目光，恍惚中似乎是充滿眷戀的神情。</p><p>「我先去洗澡。」</p><p>抽完菸捻熄丟入垃圾桶內，堂本光一從口袋裡取出糖果塞入口中，走到堂本剛身邊從衣櫃裡把才收進去的白色寬鬆上衣抽出，大手覆在堂本剛頭頂揉了揉，轉身走向浴室。</p><p>堂本剛站在原地摸了摸被揉的頭頂，內心似乎有某個地方被馴服般。</p><p> </p><p>趁堂本光一洗澡空檔，堂本剛悄悄打開筆電快速搜索同性間如何發展情事，發現能做的比想像中的多上許多，耳根子發熱發紅，不停拉扯耳朵想讓自己內心冷靜，邊快速滑動滑鼠吸收資訊。</p><p>「事前準備這麼麻煩啊...」忍不住發出驚嘆聲，趕緊用手摀住嘴，慌張看向四周確定堂本光一還在浴室裡才稍微安心。</p><p>從遇見堂本光一到今天下午的進展也不過三天，這樣神速的展開堂本剛難免心慌，只是每當決定好要放慢步調，遇上堂本光一時又會跟著爆衝，像是坐上賽車副駕駛般，全心全意信任並放縱堂本光一主導這一切。</p><p>「剛，我洗好囉。」</p><p>腰間繫著一條浴巾就走進臥室，堂本剛刻意忽視浴巾底下若隱若現的部位，臉上又飄來兩片粉彩。</p><p>「衣服快點穿上，會感冒。」</p><p>真不懂拿了衣服進去又不穿是什麼意思，堂本光一只是笑臉盈盈不發一語，濕透的髮絲掛著水珠不時滴落，順著身上肌肉紋路滑動。</p><p>堂本剛快速走進浴室脫去衣物準備洗澡，這才發現原本架子上的大條浴巾繫在堂本光一腰間，現在只剩下一小條毛巾...<br/>--<br/>「你真的、很喜歡、濕漉漉的...」</p><p>堂本光一把浴巾沒有沾濕的部分披在堂本剛頭頂，想先替他擦拭，但對上堂本剛濕潤眼眸的上目線，以及興致高昂的分身被殷紅三角小嘴含住傘部，嘴唇滑開時還發出「波」一聲，一股快感從脊椎往上衝。</p><p>「這裡也濕濕的嘛...」</p><p>原來自己也能發出如此討好撒嬌的聲音，堂本剛耳尖又一陣熱，想摀住臉找地方躲起來，但眼前只有直立發亮的分身，只好又張開小嘴含了進去。</p><p>「別、別、」仰頭吁出嘆息，堂本光一忍不住把覆蓋在堂本剛頭頂的手掌施了點力，讓堂本剛能再含的深入一點。</p><p>原本是想說別含這麼深的。</p><p>同性最了解同性的身體構造，最了解敏感處和如何討好，這點堂本光一從來不曾質疑過，但眼前的堂本剛儼然是生手，從始終蹙著的眉頭便可得知他並沒有和同性發展過這樣的關係。</p><p>「牙齒收一點...」</p><p>雙唇合著冠狀溝吸吮往上滑動時牙齒不小心刮到了敏感的傘部，堂本光一吃驚的倒抽口氣，堂本剛有些慌張。</p><p>「抱歉、光一，我不是故意的。」</p><p>立刻放開分身，雙唇吸吮的有些紅腫，上面還沾著分身淌出的前列腺液體。</p><p>「先把頭髮吹乾，待會再教你。」</p><p>堂本光一站起身拾起地上的吹風機，另隻手則扶著分身抵弄堂本剛微啟的小嘴示意他再含進去。轉開吹風機溫熱的風替堂本剛吹乾髮絲，邊享受堂本剛閉上眼專心吐納的神情。<br/>--<br/>這是個很奇妙的體驗，當你服侍另一半時，對方模仿你的動作服侍你，有種自己服侍自己的異樣快感。</p><p>對於自己腦中閃過的想法有些驚訝，嘴巴不由自主失控用力吸吮了口高挺許久的慾望，在身下努力的人發出急促嗚咽聲，似乎是受不了這樣的刺激。<br/>學著堂本光一的口部動作，即使無法親眼看見，但能從身下感覺到他的舌尖狡猾鑽弄鈴口、帶點薄繭的手指圈住分身上下套弄，時而用力縮緊時而裹住部動作。</p><p>堂本剛有些不服氣的又把分身往口中含入更深，柔嫩的舌頭來回順著分身形狀描繪，粗糙的舌面和較為光滑的舌下交叉舔弄。這次換堂本光一模仿堂本剛的動作，果不其然引起一陣輕喘，感覺到堂本剛下腹繃起，他放慢動作用手撫摸堂本剛的腿部使人放鬆。</p><p>手掌在腿部游移成功分散了堂本剛的注意力，他依樣畫葫蘆對待堂本光一，忍不住在那雙修長的腿根部吻了吻，輕啜幾口留下豔紅痕跡。</p><p>當堂本光一確定堂本剛調整好狀態，沒有最開始的緊張，便重新往高挺的分身展開攻勢。</p><p>捧著球部愛憐撫弄，濕潤的唇珍視般親吻，不急著將慾望納入口中，反而專心討好常被忽略的部位，舌尖在會陰處慢條斯理舔弄，每次分身的跳動都淌出更多前列腺，空氣中男性的氣味越來越濃郁。<br/>待愛憐完其它部位後，將沾滿津液的分身湊到唇邊、微微張開雙唇輕輕吸吮傘部再用粗糙舌面打圓，舌尖有一下沒一下勾弄鈴口然後冷不防的一口氣全部含到底部。</p><p>「唔───」</p><p>兩人鼻尖同時發出悶哼聲，對堂本剛來說這是首次嘗試的刺激快感，每一寸脆弱和敏感都被掌握住，逃也逃不開；對堂本光一而言像是自己折磨自己，把學來的技巧教導給堂本剛，完美複製反用在自己身上。</p><p>穩住呼吸後變換起節奏從淺含頂部到深含根部，雙手不忘按摩球部和會陰處，有時帶點惡意的用指腹輕按身後的秘境入口，感覺到鈴口淌出更多晶瑩液體時加快手口動作。<br/>兩手護在堂本剛臀瓣上，堂本光一努力將高昂的分身往嘴裡含深些，也感受到堂本剛正模仿著自己動作，努力張開小嘴往內吐納，明顯卡在了緊澀的咽喉處，發出含糊聲音。</p><p>堂本光一有些捨不得讓堂本剛繼續努力下去，打算先讓堂本剛釋放後再自行解決，於是先是讓傘部稍微往上頂著接著滑過上顎後抵住咽喉，下一秒腦袋深埋入堂本剛雙腿間，傘部突破咽喉往喉嚨直闖，肌肉反射性緊縮住引起堂本剛身體一陣快感顫抖；他努力模仿堂本光一的動作，嘗試放鬆咽喉將堂本光一的分身往內深含，也許是身下一波又一波的快感使他放鬆了些，嘗試幾次後堂本剛終於成功突破緊澀的咽喉處含入堂本光一的分身，冠狀溝正好卡在咽喉處不停被收縮的肌肉夾擊，沒多久堂本剛感覺到一陣暈眩，眼前模糊的瞬間達到了高潮。</p><p>高潮時無法克制吸吮力道亂無章法的渴求著濃烈的慾望，堂本光一便出乎意料的釋放在堂本剛小嘴裡，結束後兩人倒在床鋪上滿臉通紅大口喘息。<br/>--<br/>電視機上播放著舞台劇座長堂本光一上訪談節目的畫面，聽說是昨天緊急錄製的，堂本剛倘靠在堂本光一懷裡，手裡接過抽到一半的薄荷菸也吸了口。</p><p>「光一不是光一呢...」</p><p>「剛很失望嗎？」</p><p>堂本光一下巴抵靠在堂本剛頭頂，輕輕落下一吻，平淡的語氣沒有任何情緒。</p><p>「不會喔。」</p><p>堂本剛轉身捏住堂本光一線條分明的下顎，讓堂本光一只能注視著自己，電視機傳來堂本光一訪談的聲音，侃侃而談舞台劇的心路旅程，但堂本剛現在注意力全神貫注在眼前的堂本光一上，那被瀏海微遮住的深色眼眸有些暗淡，卻沒有閃躲堂本剛目光的打算。</p><p>「光一是光一，這樣就很好。」</p><p>溫潤的雙唇在唇角附上一吻，堂本光一心頭突然一酸，為這最殘忍又最美好的時刻感到不忍。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>週日的天氣很好，對比前幾天稀哩嘩啦下不停的雨，早晨突然晴空萬里，彷彿陰霾不曾存在。</p><p>堂本剛是在堂本光一的懷裡甦醒，不知道堂本光一已經醒來多久，睜眼就看見深色瞳孔裡倒映著自己茫然的臉龐，以及不時閃過的璀璨星光。</p><p>真正離開床舖已經是一小時後的事情了，穿著同色上衣並肩站在廚房裡做早餐，即便沒有開口交談也能有十足默契，一個動作就知道對方下一步要做什麼，一個眼神就知道對方需求，一枚微笑就能泛起更多幸福蕩漾。</p><p>「要不要出門走走。」</p><p>堂本光一換了身外出服，窗簾拉開在兩側綁好，穿透入屋內的朝陽在他周遭像灑上金粉般，堂本剛有些恍惚，把他與記憶裡憧憬的偶像在舞台上被燈光聚焦的模樣重疊。</p><p>「好啊。」</p><p>堂本剛笑起來時圓眼彎彎、臉頰兩旁澎澎顯圓潤，露出的小虎牙看起來稚氣，這神情使堂本光一有些走神，心臟有些鼓譟。</p><p> </p><p>氣溫適宜，陽光正好，輕柔的微風摘下一片提前轉黃的銀杏從兩人面前飄下。走過兩條街開始進入車站周邊，人潮越來越多，帽沿壓的老低的堂本光一往堂本剛身邊靠近，一前一後的跟隨像影子依附本體般。</p><p>紛擾的假日街道到處都擁擠，甜密的情侶、青春洋溢的學生們、遠道而來的觀光客，還有家族一起出遊逛街。當然也有不少同性一起閒晃，在日本，這並不奇怪，男生們約在甜點店的狀況也越來越普遍。</p><p>堂本光一偷偷瞧了眼身旁的堂本剛，比自己矮一些，那認真瞧著路過的店家櫥窗的小神情很可愛，忍不住唇角勾起一抹微笑。</p><p>因人潮時而靠近時而拉開微妙距離，誰也不想率先開口打破兩人間的靜謐。</p><p> </p><p>『妳看！那個人好像堂本光一喔！』一群穿著特定顏色服裝的女性突然小聲驚呼，手指著對向等紅綠燈的堂本光一和堂本剛兩人。</p><p>『不可能吧...昨天節目上說正在忙錄製單曲不是？』其中一名女性回想著昨晚節目內容，舞台劇座長終於睽違多年要出單曲，接下來開始閉關行程。</p><p>『但真的好像喔───』</p><p>隨著燈號變換，那群女性與他們擦身而過時忍不住多看幾眼，卻沒有繼續懷疑堂本光一的身份。</p><p>「剛有沒有想去的地方呢？」</p><p>又走了一小段路，堂本光一緩緩開口，用堂本剛可清晰聽見的聲音詢問。</p><p>「光一呢？」住在附近多年，該去的地方也都去過了，堂本剛一時之間還真想不出來有哪裡可以去。</p><p>「我想去剛想去的地方。」這不是謊言，是真心話。</p><p>「那、我們去一間蛋糕店。」</p><p>那是一間榮登當地前五名必去的蛋糕店，堂本剛之前一直想去，每次下定決心前往時總會有意料之外的事情發生，或是莫名迷路。</p><p>但今天天氣這麼好，氣氛如此完美，應該能吃到了吧。<br/>--<br/>「原來就在這裡啊...」</p><p>堂本剛滿臉不可置信，這麼好找的蛋糕店竟然曾讓自己難找，只是外頭大排長龍，想要內用是不可能了。</p><p>「走吧，」見堂本剛站在店門外望之卻步，堂本光一知道他想卻步，於是二話不說拉起他手腕，推開沉穩的店門大步流星往店內走「都來了，就別錯過。」</p><p>『歡迎光臨──』</p><p>店內服務生整齊劃一發出招呼聲，英式風格的蛋糕店，每個人都穿著標準黑白女僕制服，櫃台穿著西裝的男子戴著單片眼鏡，給人穿越到異國的假象。</p><p>蛋糕櫥櫃裡琳瑯滿目甜點擺放著發出晶亮光澤，堂本剛不時蹲下又站起，從左邊踱步到右邊，再次從右邊折返回左邊，遲遲無法決定要選擇哪塊甜點。<br/>堂本光一飽含笑意的雙眸始終落在堂本剛身上，臉上平淡沒有表情、兩手背在身後跟在他身後慢步。</p><p>「光一想吃什麼？」</p><p>像是下定很大的決心，堂本剛奮而起身轉向堂本光一，正好對上滿眼笑意的堂本光一，頓時耳尖發紅。</p><p>「剛想吃哪些呢？」</p><p>像是看穿堂本剛的猶豫不決，從觀察裡發現堂本剛遲遲無法決定的原因。</p><p>「我...」尾音拉長，堂本剛眼神閃爍，他想吃的太多了，可是月底還沒發薪水...</p><p>「我想吃這個、這個、還有這個。」</p><p>堂本剛不可思議的望向堂本光一，見他手指出所有自己想吃的甜點，心裡頓時一暖。</p><p>「會不會太多？」</p><p>「剛會幫忙吃的，不是嗎。」</p><p>服務生動作伶俐將堂本光一選擇的甜點小心翼翼取出，放入精美紙盒中，附上餐紙巾與保冷劑，以及一顆馬卡龍說是新品試吃招待。</p><p>走出蛋糕店堂本剛臉上堆滿喜悅，見堂本光一提著小紙袋另隻手插在口袋裡，午後鬧區的街道裡竟有如此好看的背影，面向著陽光處筆直走去，突然停頓的腳步是為了側身確認自己有沒有跟上去。</p><p>「我們到河邊坐著吃吧。」</p><p>堂本剛跟上堂本光一的腳步，假借要提蛋糕紙袋偷偷碰了下他的手，堂本光一則笑笑地說他提就好，沒有抗拒掌心被指腹滑過的觸感。</p><p> </p><p>河道旁有觀光船停泊港口，以及大排長龍的知名拉麵店，堂本剛選擇在兩者間的公共長椅上坐下，背對著河道抬頭正好望見被帽子掩蓋去大半的堂本光一臉龐。</p><p>接過堂本光一遞來的紙袋，小心翼翼取出紙盒，打開的瞬間甜點的香味緩緩飄散，堂本剛小嘴不自覺開啟，目不轉睛欣賞職人的傑作，而這一切讓堂本光一盡收眼底，甚至忍不住拿出手機把這難得的畫面偷偷拍下。</p><p>「光一要先吃哪個！」</p><p>興奮的情緒使堂本剛聲音有些高昂，舉著小紙盒的手遞到堂本光一面前，他像是小男童捧著珍視的寶藏對喜歡的人無私公開奉上。</p><p>「那就這個吧。」把甜點外側的塑膠膜解開，拿起附贈的小湯匙往選定的草莓甜點挖了口放入嘴裡，跟想像中的一樣甜「剛也快點吃。」</p><p>堂本剛也拿起小湯匙往淋著焦糖的咖啡口味甜點下手，放入嘴裡臉上綻放滿足笑靨，苦澀被焦糖的甜包裹住，即使苦也是點綴昇華甜點的美味。</p><p>兩人在河道旁比肩享用著甜點，直到觀光客打亂了寧靜的氛圍，才起身往住處走回。<br/>--<br/>星期三，跟遇見堂本光一的那晚相同的雨勢，不同的是驟降的氣溫。</p><p>好不容易加班趕完工作、推辭上司及同僚的餐敘邀約，堂本剛急急忙忙往家裡走，連固定會去的超市也放過，迎面刮來的大風把便宜雨傘吹翻，他顧不得這麼多，近在咫尺的公寓那層樓沒有燈亮。</p><p>哈啊──哈啊──</p><p>堂本剛站在家門口兩手撐在膝蓋上急喘，身上衣物早就濕了大片，雨傘也被丟在公寓進來的垃圾桶，反正它也沒有用了...</p><p>「我回來了。」</p><p>玄關走廊的燈是亮著的，頓時給了堂本剛希望，他像平常般脫去鞋襪，把需要換洗的衣物丟在洗衣籃裡，往臥室慢慢走去。</p><p>「今天工作有點多，所以回來晚了。」</p><p>不敢打開廚房電燈，不敢再往前走去，堂本剛站在玄關電燈能壟罩處開口說話，都是些無關緊要的瑣事，平常根本不值得一提。</p><p>「晚餐、晚餐...」</p><p>早上說了什麼？好像是說，今天晚餐想吃豆乳鍋吧。<br/>因為一直只有一個人，無法在家煮火鍋。</p><p>屋內除了穩定啟動的空氣清淨機外，沒有其他聲音，黑暗處沒有任何希望了。</p><p>「光一，晚餐吃了嗎？」</p><p>最後堂本剛還是走入黑暗，重新回到那熟悉的地方，即使有些事情已經跟以前不一樣了。<br/>--<br/>「光一，這個月行程都是滿的，你應該知道原因。」</p><p>雖然公司高層沒有實質責備，但經紀人也吃了不少排頭，也到處替自己釀成的麻煩道歉，堂本光一征征看著眼前不停講述行程的經紀人，他的思緒飄到距離新幹線需要兩個多小時的地區，不知道堂本剛有沒有好好吃飯呢？</p><p>開始錄製單曲後堂本光一便把這些記憶封存，全心全意投入音樂當中，開啟他演藝生涯的歌手道路，又能再一起走上這條道路，把想表達的心聲唱出來。</p><p> </p><p>「歌詞我來寫吧。」</p><p>深夜東京某錄音室連續錄製了一周後，堂本光一從隔音室走了出來，對團隊說出重大決定。</p><p>「欸？這樣時間、」</p><p>「夜深了，大家先休息下，中午前能把歌詞寫好。」</p><p>堂本光一決定的事情就是決定了，連經紀人也只能閉嘴開始安置團隊，原本該即時稟報公司高層的，想了想還是等之後再說吧。</p><p>當重新錄製單曲，歌詞從堂本光一嘴裡唱出時，大家都震驚了。</p><p>「抱歉！」</p><p>外頭錄音室的助理不小心把原子筆從手中掉落，發出細微聲響，並不影響眾人繼續沉溺在堂本光一的歌聲中。</p><p> </p><p>沒多久單曲完成，大眾聽到的是與之前完全不同的堂本光一歌聲，樂曲旋律看似焦躁亂無章法，真實體現歌詞裡所說的狂愛之人情緒。</p><p>年末走在降下初雪街道上的堂本剛，等待燈號變換時百貨公司外牆大螢幕上播放著堂本光一的新單曲『溺愛論』。<br/>綠燈亮起，堂本剛不像以往會駐足看完偶像的影片，新單曲音樂離自己越來越遙遠，被他遺落在身後。</p><p>「我回來了。」</p><p>玄關燈光亮著，自從堂本光一離開的那天起，堂本剛不再關上玄關的燈光，至少在夜深回家進門時能感受到有人曾經等待的溫暖。</p><p>「今天工作有點多，所以回來晚了。」</p><p>習慣性邊脫鞋襪和外衣時叨絮幾句，不是刻意要說給誰聽，只是不想面對太過寂靜的屋內，彷彿說著話才有勇氣走入黑暗之中。</p><p>堂本剛打開廚房電燈，燒起熱水、從櫥櫃裡拿出泡麵，把泡麵跟調味包全倒入鍋中，再打開冰箱取出蔬菜清洗後跟著雞蛋一起放入鍋中。</p><p>然後他從公事包裡取出今天寄到家的單曲，堂本光一的『溺愛論』。<br/>打開電源放入光碟槽中，當第一個音符流洩出注滿空曠的屋內，內心也隨即被填滿。</p><p>『抱我<br/>抱我<br/>抱我<br/>抱我<br/>令我心跳<br/>心臟動搖<br/>吻我的唇<br/>給我你的體溫』</p><p>堂本光一的歌聲從環繞音響裡傳出，立體音效的美妙之處在於像是身歷其境，就像是本人在耳邊唱給你聽。</p><p>「無人知曉<br/>無人知曉<br/>真實的薔薇<br/>扭動的腰隻<br/>只在你的心跳當中 a ha ha」</p><p>堂本剛邊攪動麵條，邊輕哼，與堂本光一的歌聲相比，別有一番風味。</p><p>『打我<br/>打我<br/>打我<br/>打我<br/>如果你淘氣的話<br/>你要當心<br/>女人是恐怖的生物<br/>..騙你的啦(笑) 』</p><p>邊把煮好的麵倒入碗裡，小心翼翼端到飯桌上，今天的晚餐大功告成。</p><p>「好想死死看<br/>好想死死看<br/>和你死一次看看<br/>斬斷懷抱的束縛<br/>在星光的縫隙間相愛」</p><p>坐在飯桌對面的人把面前的還熱騰騰未動過的薑汁燒肉遞到堂本剛面前，把煮好的泡麵識相的端到自己面前，吃之前不忘把歌繼續唱下去。</p><p>與CD播放出的聲音融合為一。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>